


Grief

by xmeganxz



Category: Alice Cooper - Fandom, Alice Cooper and Fp Jones II, Alice Cooper/ Fp Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones - Fandom, FP jones - Fandom, Falice - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmeganxz/pseuds/xmeganxz





	Grief

The door of the Ex cooper now Jones household swings open. A startled Fp jumps and turns to see Alice enter his house uninvited as she usually does. He continues eating the sandwich he had previously made for himself before she had made her dramatic entrance.  
“How can you eat at a time like this?” She questions. He searches her face. She’s puffy eyed, rosey cheeked meaning one thing. She had been crying. He could guess why although he hoped he was wrong.  
“A time like what al?” He wished he could have taken back what he said the minute it left his lips but it was too late.  
“You insensitive bastard” she hissed, “He was our friend.” The tears where back and he winced. His intention wasn’t to make her cry. It never was. In all honesty he didn’t give himself time for stuff like this. Feelings wasted time, especially when he had a town to watch over. A sheriff shouldn’t cry, they should be immune to stuff like this by now.  
“Alice none of us had properly spoke since high school” he tried to reason with her. It was rubbish and he knew it. He couldn’t help but remember the good times in his adult life he had with Fred but he didn’t want to feel this right now. Just a year ago he would have drowned his sorrows in alcohol and he still hadn’t learned to cope with emotion without it, so he avoided it at all costs.  
“Not only are you lying to me, but you are lying to yourself. You owned a company together. He was my neighbour for 20 years and yeah maybe we didn’t talk every day but that man watched my family grow and I watched his. It may have been the odd sympathetic look when he saw Hal storm out of the house or when I saw Mary leave but it was enough. It was comforting to have a familiar face near when I moved from the south side. That man gave my daughter her best friend, oh god what about Archie. Have you even checked on Archie, have you brung round food, I bet he’s not eating” she paced around trying to blink back more tears.  
“Please don’t cry again, I can’t deal with this right now. As for Archie, well jugs round there with pops.” he pleaded. It was only then she noticed his uniform was on. He was probably just about to leave moments before she stormed in.  
“Show an ounce of humanity Fp” she begged. She needed someone else to grieve with her and Fp was the closest thing she had left to a friend, “how are you not sad?”  
He sighed and slumped into the sofa. “I am sad” it was a mere whisper incorporated into a sigh but she heard it and it was enough. She sat down next to him, rather awkwardly admittedly. She wasn’t quite sure how to act. It had been a long time since they were friends. Usually they were either strangers or lovers. No in between but right now they were just two people who needed to go through this together.  
“Come here” he sighed putting his arm around her and pulling her into him so her head could rest on his chest.  
They sat in silence. He waited for her breathing to return to normal pace and she waited for his heat beat to do the same before speaking.  
“I just can’t believe he’s gone” she whispered. It came out feeble and weak a change from her near on shout she had been speaking in.  
“Me neither Ali, we’ll get through it. For him, so we can be there for his boy. It’s how he would want it”


End file.
